


I didn't sign up for a feels trip.

by Jaiden_Writes_Things_Sometimes



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Death, Drabble, For a Friend, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Swearing, but I think its only two swear words, but like not graphic depictions of death, hence the rating, idk what else I'm bad at tagging, transmale character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_Writes_Things_Sometimes/pseuds/Jaiden_Writes_Things_Sometimes
Summary: Just a small drabble I kind of promised a friend back in April. Guess who finally finished it? Wow I suck.
Relationships: Spirlyn "the Death" Nym/Elias
Kudos: 1





	I didn't sign up for a feels trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo: "I know you don't like hugs, but I could really use one right now"  
> "I just want to see you smile again"  
> "Lay your head in my lap and get some rest"  
> "Just stay a little longer. please"
> 
> My friend wanted those worked in, I think I didn't get all of them. But it should be fine, right?

It was their second or so adventure together, when they hit a bit of a bump in the road.

"Spir, um... question?" Elias asked in a hushed tone as he walked beside his companion.

"What is it?" The shorter elf glanced up but continued to walk. They only had until nightfall to reach their destination.

"With all the bad guys who keep popping up...how do you know what to do?" He mumbled and picked at his fraying shirt sleeve.

"What? Killing them? It's the only thing I know how to with bandits. There isn't any way to make them see the... light so to speak." Spir shrugged and looked over at their other party members. It was a rocky journey with those two, they didn't seem to like the dark elf in hiding too much.

"But surely there's another way? They speak Common and know what they are doing is wrong..." The needless killing was making Elias uncomfortable on this specific quest. He didnt quite understand the others and their reasoning for slaying first, ask questions later.

"Yes, but if we could easily talk them out of it, we would know. They're the ones who attack first." Spir was curbing his annoyance for this particular conversation when the party 'leader' turned to the rest of them.

"There's a road block ahead, and it's almost nightfall. As much as it would be better to continue, we should do so when there is more light."

The other member nodded along, and turned to find a suitable place to set up camp.

"...alright, I guess we're sharing a tent again." Elias sighed softly and shook his head. Spir had one too many complaints about that, but stayed quiet, knowing that Elias would probably argue about him sleeping outside...again.

"Fine." He grumbled and grabbed the tent from his backpack. "I'll set it up. Think you can manage the sleeping rolls?"

"I um..about that..." Elias scratched his cheek. "I forgot the other one along with the tent..."

Spir remained quiet, nodding slightly as he grabbed the only sleeping roll, whilst turning on his heel going to set up the only tent between the two.

Elias frowned and gathered their rations, sighing in relief that he didn't forget those. Although, he didn't really forget the other things on accident.

******

It was dead quiet as the sun finally set, but it didn't last long it seemed as there was rustling just outside of the two elves' tent.

Spir had awoken with a start, turning towards the opening of the tent. He placed a hand on Elias' arm to gently wake him, so he wouldn't make noise as he warned him.

Elias groggily stared at his companion and nodded shakily after their silent conversation.

The smaller elf reached for his sword and quietly opened the tent flap. Outside there were three or four bandits, taking what they could that was out in the open. The other two party members, who were dead asleep did not hear anything going on, as Spir silently went to save their campsite.

When things started to go south, the small skeleton that Spir kept with him showed up and helped defeat the three bandits he could find. After that was done, he went back to the tent only to find that Elias was no longer there.

"Fuck." He looked around to see if he could spot any of the bright colours that his companion wore.

It was only after searching for around an hour that Spir caught sight of Elias, tied up to a tree.

There were another few bandits around him, causing Spir to halt in his tracks. He could just leave him...but then he wouldn't have a guarantee to keep getting money.

"Well, well, well, why is this poor boy tied to a tree?" Spir asked loudly, as he walked forward, sword in hand.

"Who the hell are you, runt?" The leader glared and leaned against the very same tree that Elias was tied to, a knife pointed at the tall elf's throat.

"I'm your nightmare, sweetheart." Spir spoke calmly, pointing his free hand forward slightly, as his skeleton drug one of the other bandits away.

"What the hell was that?!" The last bandit underling looked around before bolting in a random direction.

The bandit leader sniffed in annoyance and brought the knife closer to Elias' throat. "Take another step and your little boyfriend dies, got it?"

"You threaten me with someone I don't care about?" He laughed and took a deep breath.

Elias' face had tears running down his cheeks, as he watched who he thought was his friend, disregard his existence.

"Oh? So you don't care, do you?"

"Not in the sli--" Spir had started to say, but cut himself off by chucking his sword as hard as he could at his opponent, landing it in his shoulder, and effectively dropping him. Spir then rushed over to finish his handiwork and untie his friend.

"Sorry, didn't mean to take so long. Who knew idiots liked to ramble?" He grumbled after finishing off the rope as well. Elias sank to his knees and let out a soft sob, covering his face with his hands.

"Uh...are...are you okay?" Spir asked softly, placing a gentle, but awkward hand on the others shoulder. To his surprise, Elias leaned into his touch, a little too much, to the point of curling into Spir's smaller body.

_Man...I hate touching...but...fuck._

He sighed to himself and wrapped his arms around the taller elf. "Let's go back to the tent, Eli. Some rest will do you good." Elias nodded silently and curled into him a bit more, as if refusing to let go.

"...hey, it's okay. I've got you...let's try to stand then, mm?" It was almost as if Elias refused to move, but Spir was not going to sleep next to a tree. He did have standards.

"Elias, get up. When we get to the tent I'll let you hold onto me as much as you want." It was the only thing he could think of.

"..do...do you really not care if I die?" Elias hiccoughed and buried his face in Spir's neck.

"What? It was a bluff, Eli. Why would I not care? You're my companion. My...friend." it took a great deal of effort to carefully place those words into a sentence. It wasn't like Spir rambled. Oh no, not like he was going to say something else at all.

"...you consider me a friend?" He turned his face up towards the others and sniffled.

"Erm, of course." Spir turned his face away. It wasn't apparent that his face was red, as the makeup covered his skin thoroughly.

"...okay." Elias sighed softly, but clung tighter, it seemed as though he wasnt going to let go anytime soon.

"...do you think you can carry me?" Spir blinked and furrowed his brows, before getting up and carefully picking up his companion.

"Do your legs hurt? Do you need me to look at them?" The taller elf's eyes widened slightly.

"Th...n-no, I'm okay...they're just um...tired, from standing tied to that tree..." he averted his gaze. Spir nodded, looking a bit suspicious but did indeed carry Elias back to the tent.

******

Once they were back in their tent, Spir couldn't help but notice Elias shivering and sniffling still. He knew he wasn't used to stuff like this, but was that really the reaction he was going to have?

"Are you--" He was cut off by Elias wrapping his arms around his waist, and placing his face on Spir's lap.

"...can we just...stay like this for a little? I know it's...not enjoyable...I just," he let out a shaky breath. "I need a moment to calm down..."

Spir would have bitched and moaned, but he noticed Elias wasn't acting coy, or only doing this to mess with him, so he let it happen.

"Rest, I'll wake you when it's time to leave, alright?" He mumbled and gently pet the others hair.

He was getting to be a bit too soft. It only meant he had to kill more things to make up for it, didn't he? It wasn't like seeing him like this made Spir upset.

He wasn't used to seeing Elias happy, and sweet. He was only allowing this for the moment, as he had a rough night, and moment of rest would bring him back to his smiling, dopey outlook again.

Spir shook his head and sighed, absentmindedly petting his hair. He hoped that it would last just a bit longer.


End file.
